


And Farewell...

by booksnpaper



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Ezra is going to be tortured, Ezra says fuck you to the emperor and becomes an inquisitor after being captured, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inquisitor Ezra Bridger, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnpaper/pseuds/booksnpaper
Summary: Taken place during "A World Between Worlds" (s4e13), "A Fool's Hope" (s4e14), and "Family Reunion - and Farewell" (s4e15), Ezra Bridger declines the offer given to him by Emperor Palpatine to rejoin his parents on a peaceful Lothal. He is captured and brought to Coruscant to interrogated. Later, they see how strong he is with the Force and see his potential. The stop questioning him about Rebel locations and begin to change him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	And Farewell...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in a while, I just finished re-watching Star Wars Rebels and I had an idea. I know this fandom is pretty much dead, but maybe it's still alive because of Clone Wars season 7? Hopefully y'all like it!

“Ezra?” 

When was the last time he saw his family. His mother  _ and _ his father both living, breathing, right in front of him beyond that gateway. He felt himself be drawn to them, to be drawn to his old life nearly eleven years ago. But, something was making him hesitate.  _ No, this wasn’t right. _ This wasn’t how the rebellion was supposed to end. He was not  _ supposed to _ yield to the gifts of the Empire. His loyalty couldn’t be bought. 

“Ezra! Dinner time!” 

The distant voice of his mother calling to him. If only she could see how her son grew up to be a great man--no, a great Jedi--that led many battles against the Empire. If only she could see how her son grew up to be the rebellious person they taught him to be. If only she could see him now, with the same two scars on his face, and the wisdom that was held in his bright blue eyes. If only he knew how proud she was of him. She watched him slowly grow from the scared, little kid to the Jedi he was destined to be. 

“Ezra…” 

He felt the Force connect with the gate key. He could do it, stop fighting a war that could never be won and jump into the past where he could spend a little bit longer with his family. It was so  _ easy  _ and so very  _ tempting _ . 

“Go, my boy, be with your family. Your  _ real _ family.” 

The Emperor's voice broke through his thoughts.  _ My  _ real _ family? _ No, that wasn’t right. Those out there, outside of Thrawn’s ship, those who were fighting to give him time to save Lothal,  _ they _ were his real family. His parents were, unfortunately, dead because their actions against the Empire made it so. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to his mother’s voice, his father’s callings, and reached through the Force. He breathed as he felt his mother’s warming touch on his shoulder. A sign of affection that he needed to let them go. He  _ needed _ to get back to his family who were alive and fighting for the safety of his people. 

“Mom… Dad…” His soft voice broke through the silence that ate at his throat. “You’ll always be a part of me… but I have to let you go.” The tears he held back with every bit of his emotional strength fell down his cheeks as he pushed the walls of the temple away from him. Breaking the rocks, he heard his parents’ voice one last time.  _ We love you, Ezra _ . He sprinted through the rumble, feeling the dust and pebbles fall on his head. He needed to get out fast or he would join the Emperor’s communicator in that rubble. He jumped, feeling the Force push him from the collapsing structure. 

Finally gaining his bearings, he looked toward the now heap of rocks that once belonged in the Jedi Temple. Hope sprung in his chest as he saw the promise that he could survive this. It wasn’t until he saw the hologram of the Emperor stepping from the rubble, the transmission flickering from a peaceful image to a more sinister one. 

“You’re wrong, I have a family. I don’t need anything from you.” 

“Unfortunate. Capture him!” 

The doors opened behind Ezra revealing three red suited guards. He turned, listening to the transmission fade from the scene. The staffs clicked yellow and they started toward him. Ezra ran to meet them in the middle. He was close to ending this, but by the time he was able to throw the first punch, they had him. Three storm troopers ran in behind the red guards, shooting stun blasts at him. Frantically, Ezra tried to grip the rocks with the Force as he was held in the air. The storm troopers weren’t exactly the best shot. Unfortunately, one was better than the rest. He tried hard to fight it and as the rock lifted with his power, it fell just as hard. He stopped moving and everything faded away from his view. 

\--------------------------

“Captain, we need to get out of here, the area is unstable!” Rex yelled at Hera who looked desperately at Thrawn’s ship. 

“But, Ezra…  _ Wait _ , Thrawn’s ship is leaving, look!” She pointed out the window as the Star Destroyer began to lift itself out of the sky and into the system. “Ezra’s still on that ship, we need to save him. Get the Ghost here,  _ now! _ ” 

But, it was too late. As the ship lifted into space, the rebels watched helplessly as they watched their friend be taken with it. Without knowing if Ezra was on the ship, Sabine desperately tried to reach him through the comms. Without an answer, without knowing, without anything, they watched as Thrawn’s ship left the planet and jumped into hyperspace. That’s when the people of Lothal began to cheer. They cheered for the rebels that ended this suffering, but they couldn’t even understand what it took to liberate them. 

\------------------------

Ezra woke in a cell on Thrawn’s Star Destroyer. His hands were bound behind him, his foot was chained to the bed that he laid on. His head was swirling with foggy thoughts. Where were they going? He tried to move his hands to his communicator, but it was gone. Everything on him was gone except his clothes and he wondered how long he would be able to keep those. He sat up, pushing himself to the edge of the bed to look toward the door. The last thing he remembered was floating in the air… and…  _ Oh no _ … 

He stood, walking toward the door. The chain that connected to his foot pulled him down when he stepped far from the length it gave him. He stumbled, but kept his balance. The chain would prevent him from jumping up to the ceiling and hiding from the guard if they needed to check on him. He tried anyway. Feeling the Force flow through him, he jumped. 

And just as he suspected, he fell. The chain pulled his foot and forced him down back to the metal floor. This time, he didn’t catch himself and fell on his side, causing a loud bang to erupt in the cell. He groaned, feeling the pain of the impact sting in his right shoulder. As he struggled to get himself up right, he heard voices outside and shuffling outside. His cell door opened. 

“Well, I see you have… become comfortable with your new… customs,” Thrawn mused as he looked down at the struggling boy. 

“Oh yeah, love it here,” Ezra spat. “Where are you taking me?” 

“To Coruscant.” Thrawn took a step forward. “The Emperor wanted to see you before handing you over to… his project. Don’t worry, we will be there shortly.” 

“You can’t hold me here until then.” Ezra stepped to his feet, but the chain still held him back from even getting close to Thrawn. “You can’t hold me at all.” 

“Oh, on the contrary, Mr. Bridger. I can and I will hold you until we reach our destination. And to make sure you stay quiet and not give us any kind of trouble…” Thrawn snapped his fingers together signalling a medical droid to enter. “Sedate him.” 

Ezra’s eyes widened as he saw the medical droid pull out a syringe of serum that Ezra didn’t recognize. “What is that?” he asked, backing away from the droid. “Get away from me!” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back to sleep and we’ll be on Coruscant soon,” Thrawn smiled at his own words. “Sleep well, Ezra Bridger.” 

The medical droid backed him into a corner and stabbed the syringe into his neck. Ezra fought it as best he could, but he felt the serum take hold. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was unconscious once again.


End file.
